For All Time
by TheTiger
Summary: Hey everyone...this is my first FF.Net story, so go easy on me. :) This is a primarily Riley/J.B. fic, which tells about how they realize their love for each other. In this fic, Jett and Kayla are together already. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

For All Time  
  
  
  
"Kayla, he was so HOT!" smiled Riley Grant as she walked down the hall. Kayla West shook her head in playful frustration. "Ri, I don't know how you define hot, but I at least consider it to be something other than long hair, guitars, and a look like you're on something!" "Okay, maybe you have a point," conceded Riley as the two approached her locker. "But his tan! His eyes! Ohhhh." Kayla just shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Hello ladies," came the voice of Jett Jackson, stopping in front of them with his best friend J.B. Haliburton. "What's up?" "Riley's trying to convince me that the new lead singer of the Bombslingers is the hottest thing since Brad Pitt," muttered Kayla as she rolled her eyes. "But I told her I was already with the best-looking guy in the world," she grinned, as Jett, also smiling, leaned in for a kiss. J.B. and Riley each coughed, and the two abruptly pulled away, remembering where they were. "Jett, we've got to get to class." "Yeah. Hey, you two want to get together with us after school? J.B. and I are going to work on that poetry book project Mr. Dupree assigned us all." "Always ready to spend time with you, Jackson, " teased Kayla. Jett tossed a sardonic smile her way, and turned to Riley. "What about you, Riley?" "Sure thing guys," said Riley. "But Jett- remember, we have to be at the set by 5:00 p.m." "Yeah, I know. See you two later," hollered Jett, quickly and lightly kissing Kayla before running off after J.B. to class.  
  
As the two boys ran down the hall, Riley's eyes lingered for a long time on the path J.B. had taken. Why did she always seem to be entranced by him? Suddenly, she became aware of Kayla's hand, waving in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Riley, come in please!" "Sorry," breathed Riley, still thinking about J.B. "Must have zoned out there for a sec." "Yeah, just a bit," said Kayla. Suddenly, she stepped back, appraising her friend. "Wait a minute. Ri, I've never seen that look on you before. You look like..oh my gosh! You don't have a.you do! Riley, you have a thing for J.B.!" exclaimed Kayla.  
  
Riley sighed. "Kay, it's more than a 'thing.' It's like nothing I've ever experienced before in my life!" "Whoa. Sounds serious." "Yeah." "Want to talk about it? We could hit my place if you like after the four of us study." Riley opened her mouth, intending to refuse and go on dealing with this by herself, but to her great surprise she said "Sure." 


	2. Riley and Kayla

*  *   *  

                   "Okay girl, spill," said Kayla as she and Riley came into Kayla's room after Riley got done with shooting that day.  "What's going on with you and J.B.?"  "Nothing, yet.  That's part of the problem!" cried a frustrated Riley as she sank into a chair.  Plopping onto her bed, Kayla regarded the blonde actress with an inquisitive look.  "Maybe you'd better start from the beginning.

                   "All right.  It's like this," began Riley.  "Until I moved out here for _Silverstone, I never really thought about guys.  Yeah, I had boyfriends in California, and yeah, I had fun with some of them.  But I never really **felt anything for them, you know?  It was just an arrangement.  And even when I did feel something for a guy, it was because he was physically attractive, or did a lot of guest shoots on a popular program or something.  I've just never thought I needed a boy to fulfill who I am."  **_

                   "And now?"  asked Kayla.  "Now…I don't know anymore.  When I first came to Wilstead, and met Jett and you and J.B., I thought I could understand why he came here.  Wilstead is…quiet.  Not like Hollywood.  And people are more relaxed and friendly here; they're more…real.  After a few months here, I realized that I really liked it.  I liked having a life outside of acting." 

                   Riley took a breath before going on.  "When I first met J.B., I immediately liked him.  He was easygoing and laidback, and didn't let who you were determine whether he liked you.  And his loyalty and friendship for Jett was so absolute, so true…after a while, I began to wish I had someone like that.  I know that you and he and Jett would always be there for me," she hurried on, at the look of slight hurt that came across Kayla's face.  "But to have someone to always rely on, who would always be there for you…it was like a whole new world of possibility had opened up."

                   "As I got to know more and more about J.B., I started to admire more and more about him.  How he's always willing to let Jett have the spotlight, without seeking it for himself.  The way he talks, with that little country twang.  Even his individuality in having that horrible fashion sense."  She laughed, and Kayla did too, remembering J.B.'s habit of tucking in one half of his shirt but not the other.  "During that gold hunt we went on, I realized I loved him.  And it frightened me."  

                   Riley suddenly raised her head and looked at Kayla.   "Kay, do you remember how you told me you felt when you realized you loved Jett?"  "Yeah," Kayla replied, recalling those tumultuous days right before she and Jett had become romantic.  "It was like a rush of feeling…like I was suddenly realizing that someone I'd cared about for years as a great friend was more than that.  Like I suddenly had to have him, and if he didn't feel the same way about me I wouldn't have anything to live for.  It was scary."  

Suddenly, Kayla came out of her reverie and looked sharply at Riley.  "Ri, do you mean that's what you've had to go through ever since that gold-hunting trip?"  Fear apparent on  her face, Riley nodded.

                   "Oh, Riley!  Why didn't you tell me?  Or Jett?"  Kayla hopped off her bed and rushed over to her friend, pulling her into a hug.  "I couldn't," Riley moaned into Kayla's shoulder.  "I've always been so strong, so independent.  I kept thinking that I was kidding myself, that it would go away if I just waited long enough."  The other girl shook her head, sad that Riley still felt this way.  Hadn't they tried to get her to turn to other people ever since the four of them became friends?   

                   "Kayla," said Riley, pulling out of the hug and staring at her friend.  "What if he doesn't feel the same way?   What if he only sees me as a friend?   I **need him, Kayla.  What if he doesn't have the same desire for me?  What about my family, and my friends?  And the media?"  Kayla grimaced, remembering all the reporters she'd had to talk to when she'd started going out with Jett.  "Don't worry about that right now.   It'll be all right, Riley; I promise."  Riley stared at her with a gleam of hope in her blue eyes, but with a good deal more anguish in her face.  "Oh, Kayla.  This is all so new to me!  I'm a confident, capable young actress, and I've fallen in love with a country storekeeper—and despite it all, I couldn't be happier."   Finally smiling a bit at that thought, Riley hugged Kayla again.  As she gave her friend the support she needed, one thought ran through Kayla's mind: "I need to talk to Jett.  And fast."    **


	3. Riley Song Interlude

As Riley sat there, taking the support Kayla was offering her, she thought again about how unlikely it all seemed—that

she, a supremely confident young actress could fall for a guy like J.B.  Yet fall she had—and hard.  Once again, the song that had helped her realize the depth of her feelings ran through her head—except for the making love part.  She **definitely wasn't ready for that yet.  But the part about being with someone forever…she was really starting to think along those lines.  **

_You've been the first in my life_

_Who has ever made me feel this way_

_And I will not deny_

_I'm going to need you right here by my side_

_Baby, I can't  wait   
Come and hold my hand and let me lead the way   
Let me take your breathe away   
By holding and kissing and loving and touching you   
Never will be too late   
To see myself through your eyes   
Baby, I can't  wait   
Until the day I hear you say_

_You are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind   
You make my life complete   
And tonight we'll make love endlessly   
Cause you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time_

_Now that you're here, boy   
I'm never going to  let you go   
Can I touch you there, oh   
Do you mind if we kiss real slow   
You're my everything   
You're my hopes and dreams   
Baby, you know it ain't no lie   
I'm going to  be with you till the day that I die _

_Baby, I can't  wait   
Come and hold my hand and let me lead the way   
Let me take your breathe away   
By holding and kissing and loving and touching you   
Never will be too late   
To see myself through your eyes   
Baby, I can't  wait   
Till the day I hear you say_

_You are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind   
You make my life complete   
And tonight we'll make love endlessly   
Cause you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time_

_You're the one that lights my fire   
You're the one that keeps me strong   
You're the one that I depend on   
When my world is going wrong   
You're the one that I hold closer   
You're the man I'm dreaming of   
And I really really love you   
I just want you to know that _

_You are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind   
You make my life complete   
And tonight we'll make love endlessly   
Cause you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time_

_I can't wait till the day   
When I'll hear you say…_

_You're the one that I need   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time _

                        Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that she and J.B. could be together…for all time.  


	4. J.B. and Jett

*  *  * 

                   "What's up, buddy?"  said Jett Jackson as he jogged into Haliburton's.  "Not a whole lot," said J.B. from behind the counter.  "Hey, why aren't you with Kayla?"  "Oh, she said she and Riley had to talk about something.  Girl stuff," said Jett, quoting the last two words with his fingers.  "But hey…check this out, in the next _Silverstone episode, they've written in a love interest for Artemus!  Nigel is freaking out!  He's all like 'Jett, what if she's ugly?  I don't know anything about women; how can I act in love?'  So Cubby and I told him…" Jett trailed off, the smile disappearing from his face as he noticed his friend's forlorn expression.  _

                   "Hey J.B., what's going on?  You look like…oh wait a minute…okay dude, who is she?"  "What?  How do you know it's a she?"  asked J.B., clearly surprised and a little frustrated at Jett's ability to instantly figure out his problem.  "Well, unless there's something you have to tell me, the look you have on your face right now is very similar to the one I had on after Tara left me.  So come on…who is she?"  "You'd laugh," mumbled J.B., turning away to put some cans on shelves.  "Hey man, I'm your best friend.  I would never laugh at you.  Now what's going on?"  "I don't know," admitted J.B.   "I've never felt like this before.  But I think…I think I might be falling in love."  

                   "Are you sure?  Hey, is this about Holly?"  "No.  Holly and I are just friends now.  But I'm not sure…you promise you won't laugh?"  "Sure buddy, I promise," said Jett, staring at J.B. with concern.  "Okay.  It's…it's Riley."  "Whoa," managed a stunned Jett.  "Jett, I don't know what's gotten into me.  I mean, yeah, Riley's smart, funny….absolutely stunning…."  "Whoa," said Jett again.  "You've got it bad, don't you?"  "Yeah, I guess I do," muttered J.B.  "Why don't you start at the beginning?" suggested the T.V. star, leaning against the counter.  

                   "Okay.  The first time I saw Riley, I remember thinking that I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life.  It was like…like an angel had just walked into my world." said J.B.  Jett, fascinated and very unused to hearing his friend talk this way, nodded.  "Then you and she had your little fight, and after you made up, I thought that maybe you'd be interested in her."    
                   

                   "Wait a minute," said Jett.  "You thought that me and Riley were—I mean, you thought that we—how could you think that, man?  You should have known that Kay and I had feelings for each other better than anybody."  "I did," explained J.B.  "But I thought that maybe you'd given up on her."  Jett sighed.  "Man, I could never give up on Kayla…"  J.B. smiled slightly at hearing the girl's name, momentarily distracted from his own problems by the obvious love and affection in Jett's voice when he said Kayla's name.  

                   "Anyway, pretty soon it became obvious that you and Riley were just friends.  Then came Holly, and for a while I forgot, at least on the surface about Riley.  She never really left my thoughts, though.  Under the surface, there was always something…that seemed to pull me towards her."  "Man…I didn't know how deep this was.  Have you ever thought about telling her?"  "I can't," said J.B. sadly.  "Why not?  You're a cool guy, and Riley obviously considers you a friend.  Who knows—maybe she feels the same way."  "Jett, come back to reality here.  I'm just a small-town hick.  What would a Hollywood actress want with me?"

                   "J.B…."  Jett paused, trying to think of how to convince his friend that Riley's stardom didn't matter to her.  Wait a second…that just might work…."J.B.," Jett said again.  "What attracted you to Riley in the first place?"  "Everything," said J.B., the despair in his face changing to a faraway look.  "Her beauty…the way she always seemed to be so confident, like she could do anything…that kind of mischievous smile she has sometimes….her determination to accomplish her goals…even the way she's taken to Wilstead and becoming such good friends with Kayla…"  "Yes!" Jett jumped on that.  "She **has become good friends with Kayla, and me, and you!  And you and Kayla aren't actors.  What does that tell you?"  **

                   "Maybe that she doesn't care about who a person is on the outside?" asked J.B. hopefully.  "Exactly!" crowed Jett.  "I'm telling you, J.B., you need to tell her how you feel."  "I still don't know, Jett…what if she doesn't feel the same way?"  "Then at least you'll know," countered the actor.  "If she doesn't feel like I do…I don't know if I could handle it, Jett.  This is deeper, more precious than anything I've ever felt before.  It's almost like I **need Riley.  And if she doesn't return my feelings…I don't know how I'd keep going."  Jett reached across the counter, punched J.B.'s fist lightly and said, "Well man…you've got to decide what to do on your own.  But you know I'll back you, whatever happens."  "Thanks buddy," replied J.B., smiling slightly.  "Hey, look, I've got to get home.  I'll catch you later, okay?"  "Yeah.  See you," said the other boy, reaching for a broom. **

                   As Jett raced towards his house, he thought about what J.B. had just said.  Might Riley have feelings towards J.B.?  Would they even be compatible?  Thinking back to the times when he, J.B., Riley, and Kayla and hung out, he tried to remember how Riley seemed to regard his best friend…and came up with a suprising number of "looks" that he hadn't registered at the time.  Maybe she did care for J.B. like he did for her.  And if so, he needed to talk to Kay…fast.


	5. J.B. Song Interlude

                        After Jett left the store, J.B. absently swept at the floor, his thoughts still on Riley.  Why did he feel so deeply…pulled towards her?  Thinking about her, his thoughts fell on the song that had renewed his realization of how he felt about Riley.  It seemed to capture his emotions perfectly…except for the marriage thing, which he didn't want to get into for a good long time.  But needing Riley…that seemed to be the consensus his turbulent thoughts were coming to. 

_From the day that I met you girl_

_I knew that your love would be_

_Everything that I ever wanted in my life_

_From the moment you spoke my name_

_I knew everything had changed_

_Because of you I found my life would be complete_

_Oh baby…_

_I need you_

_For the rest of my life girl_

_I need you_

_To make everything right girl_

_I love you_

_And I'll never deny that_

_I need you_

_Nothing matters but you, my love_

_And only God above_

_Could be the one to know exactly how I feel_

_I could die in your arms right now_

_Knowing that you somehow_

_Would take my soul and keep it deep inside your heart_

_Oh baby…_

_I need you_

_For the rest of my life girl_

_I need you_

_To make everything right girl_

_I love you_

_And I'll never deny that_

_I need you_

_Girl your love to me feels just like magic_

_When you smile you have total control_

_You have power like nothing I've felt before_

_I've let all of my feelings show_

_Cause I want you to know that _

_I need you_

_I need you_

_For the rest of my life girl_

_I need you_

_Say that you'll be wife, oh_

_I love you_

_Won't you marry me, marry me_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_For the rest of my life oh_

_I need you_

_Won't you marry me, marry me_

_I love you_

_I really need, baby_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_I love you_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_Won't you marry me_

_I need you_

_Won't you marry me, marry me_

_I love you_

_I need you_

                   Come to think of it, there were a few other parts of that song that weren't exactly true for J.B. either—like letting his feelings show.  But he couldn't, not when…not when he didn't know if Riley felt the same.  After all, he did **need her….more than he'd needed anything in his life.  And the more he thought about it, the more he felt that if Riley loved him like he loved her, their relationship could be more than just a teenage romance.  It could be for all time.  **


End file.
